


JohnGin oneshot

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sided John/Gin fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnGin oneshot

One-sided John/Gin, Gin/Sakura oneshot

Sometimes I wonder why I've stayed with you after the war ended. Maybe it's because that I really cared for you and wanted to protect you because you were my friend. As the months went by, things became very dangerous as we went around to tell the many families of the soldier we recruited that their son or daughter had been killed.

To see the look in their eyes-the hate, the anger. I can sense that they perhaps hated you in some way, I felt protective of you back then. Even when the wolves attacked, you reacted calmly just like a true leader should respond to problems.

As years passed after the death of Akakabuto, I could sense your lingering sadness over your father's death. I could hear the way you cried at night and wanted to hold you close to me.

You settled into the role as Leader of Ohu better than your father Riki ever had, I was happy to be by your side. Along with you and Akame, I felt unstoppable as we fought whoever threatened Ohu side-by-side. Nothing could have stopped us.

When I heard you had found a mate, I didn't show my jealousy toward her. I wanted you to be happy…but it me hurt so much to see you happy with her. I wanted to cry on the inside so badly, but I didn't show my tears to anyone even if they asked what was wrong with me. So I kept my distance, watching the two of you together.

When I heard Sakura was pregnant, I wished so badly that those pups should been our pups and not hers. But I was male I couldn't have pups with you, that's what hurt me so much. That's why I hurt so much on the inside.

When I heard of Hougen, I thought he was just another bastard who needed to be taught a lesson in manners. Boy was I wrong. When he captured us, I watched as he beat you again and again, unable to do a thing to help you.

I didn't care if he beat the hell out of me I wanted to kill him. When you told me to flee without you, it tore me apart to leave you in pain. Even when I eventually left with the other dogs, I still thought of you every second.

When I stumbled from my wounds, I still thought of you. When I told Hiro and Reika to run, I was prepared for the end.

Even when I fought back as hard as I could, I felt myself get weaker and weaker. As Hougen beat to an inch of death, I never backed down. When he insulted you I said to him that he could never be a true leader like you.

I can feel myself slipping away as your son and his friends plead for me to live. For me to not die like this…

I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you how I felt about you when we left for that mission. Maybe when I see Sakura again in heaven, I'll tell her how I felt about you.

I'll wait for you until we can see each other again one day. Then I can tell you how I felt.

I'm so sorry, Gin…

…I loved you…with my entire soul.

Farewell, cruel world…


End file.
